Enamorandote
by o0-ireth-0o
Summary: La Antologia de los FFs de DracoHermione
1. Default Chapter

**Este Fic, va a ser como una antología de puros FFs de Draco y Hermione, puros FFs de un capitulo, espro que les guste.**

**o-o-o-o-o Descalzo es hermoso. o-o-o-o-o**

Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba sentada en una silla cómoda en su cuarto de sol, estaba tejiendo furiosamente. Si no terminaba esas botitas para el sábado, ya serían inútiles. Sintió como una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla hasta caer en el estambre de las botitas de ondas color caramelo y negro. Las favoritas de Priah. Le gustaba pensar en ellos como zapatos Ceniza. Justo como los de Cenicienta.

Intentando detener mas lagrimas traicioneras, Narcissa miró hacia el domo en el techo de vidrio justo cuando unas nubes descubrieron al sol, dejando unos rayos frescos entrar. Ella se tomó un momento para disfrutar el sol antes de continuar tejiendo, adhiriendo una memoria con cada perla. El día que nació. La primera vez que abrió sus ojos. La primera vez que lo llamo papa. El día que dejó el hospital... El día que regresó a él.

No. Narcissa negó con la cabeza y sacó el último gancho. Tales memorias no las iba a aceptar en SUS botitas. Justo cuando volvía a tomar velocidad fue interrumpida. Volteando rápidamente hacia un lado, Narcissa reconoció el pequeño picoteo como el de una lechuza tratando, como si su vida dependiera de ello, de sostenerse en la ventana. Se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia el ave, dejándolo entrar antes de dar vuelta y volver a su silla. La lechuza le siguió, aterrizando en el brazo de la silla.

"Lucius esta en el cuarto de dibujo" le dijo al ave monótonamente, sin molestarse de mirar hacia el ave, pero este ululo y estiró la pata. Narcissa lo miro extrañamente antes de mirar hacia la carta. 'Mamá'. "¿De Draco?" le preguntó al ave en forma retórica, pero este le respondió ululando de nuevo. Narcissa sonrió y negó con la cabeza, de nuevo bajando lo que tejía. "No se por que se molesta... Si me verá de nuevo mañana" murmuró y desató la carta "Lo siento, no tengo nada para ti... al menos..." Narcissa buscó entre sus cosas para tejer hasta que encontró lo que parecía una bola para agujas a medio coser y sin relleno. "Aquí tienes", dijo atando dos hilos de cada lado. Se veía un poco extraño, ya que el hilo era color caramelo, y el sombrero era verde con rosa. Sin importancia, Narcissa lo coloco sobre la cabeza de la lechuza, y con cuidado amarró un moño bajo su mentón. "Serás la envidia de las lechuzas en la tienda de correo". La lechuza ululo de nuevo como diciendo gracias, antes de salir volando por la ventana aún abierta.

Narcissa suspiró mientras miraba a su mensajero volar hasta perderse en el horizonte, sin darse cuenta de lo chistoso que se veía con esa pobre excusa de sombrero. Luego regresó a la carta que estaba en su regazo, levantándola para lentamente observar la letra de dirección. Su escritura se veía alegre, si pudieras adivinar el carácter por medio de la escritura, y esperó que, tal vez, lo que había pasado hace tres días estuviera empezando a ya no ser una tortura para el. Estaba segura que sus esperanzas eran en vano, de cualquier forma, como ya conocía a su hijo, no era de esos que se le pasaban las cosas rápidamente. Pero, él la podría sorprender. La forma en la que había manejado los últimos siete años era una gran prueba de ello. Volvió a negar con la cabeza, curiosa por saber que era lo que posiblemente quería decirle, que no pudiera esperar hasta mañana.

"Draco, Draco, Draco..." Murmuró Narcissa mientras abría cuidadosamente el sello del sobre y sacaba una carta particularmente larga. Comenzó a leerla con una pequeña sonrisa, pero en pocos minutos esta se hizo una memoria...

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mama,

Escribo esto con la esperanza de que solo tu puedas entender. Primeramente, no puedo pensar en otra alma que quisiera alertar de tal malas noticias antes que a ti, ninguna otra persona que escucharía y entendería la sutileza de mi mano como se que tu lo harías. Te advierto que te pongas cómoda, ya que tengo mucho que decir, que necesita ser dicho antes de llegar al verdadero propósito de esta carta. Se que te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué no simplemente esperé hasta mañana? Sonrió al pensar en ti, Madre, y te aseguro que pronto descubrirás que los mañanas no significan nada.

Caminaba rápidamente desde la estación del tren hacia mi apartamento en Londres, el 15 de Diciembre, regresando de un horrible viaje a Egipto. Honestamente, las cosas inconsideradas que el Ministerio nos hace hacer a los empleados cuando tienen esposas que tienen casi cuatro meses de embarazo. Adrede le había dicho que mi tren iba a llegar dos horas mas tarde, simplemente por que sabía que si le decía la verdadera hora, ella vendría a esperarme a la estación y no estaba en condiciones para ello. Toqué la puerta para ver que mis acusaciones eran correctas, ya que ella se encontraba vestida en su ropa para salir, descansando sus pies de lo que hubiera sido una gran caminata, ya que ya no cabía en el asiento del conductor. Noté con gran sorpresa que planeaba usar unos tacones altos, y me felicite de nuevo por mi brillante plan.

"Draco" Chilló al abrir la puerta, solo fue un segundo antes de que yo fuera atacado. Reí y le regrese los besos y el abrazo. "No me vuelvas a dejar así de nuevo, Draco... Me volvería loca si volviera a estar sola por tanto tiempo" Ella pidió y yo reí, besándola otra vez.

"Aunque tuviera que irme de nuevo, ya no estarías tan sola" Le dije. La memoria de estas palabras, aún hasta hoy me causa dolor. Ella rió poniendo una mano en su panza, que estaba mucho más grande de lo que yo recordaba. Siete meses son muy diferentes que cuatro. La guié hacia adentro y cuidadosamente la senté en el sofá antes de tomas asiento junto a ella. Parecía que no había mentido sobre no querer estar sola, ya que no me dejaba estar más separado de ella que una pulgada. No que realmente me importara estar tan cerca, claro.

"Pensé que habías dicho que llegarías en dos horas..." dijo ella "Te iba a esperar en la estación". Yo me reí y bese su frente.

"¿Por qué crees que te lo dije?" Solo tomó un momento para que se diera cuenta de lo que yo había hecho, y me empujó.

"¡Draco!" Me regañó, y yo la arremete.

"¡Hermione!" Ella me miró con mala cara y yo me reí, halagándola para que me perdonara con pequeños besos en su cuello.

"No puedo creer que hallas hecho eso" Murmuró Hermione, con los brazos cruzados y la cara enojada.

"Yo no veo por que no. Pensar que estabas planeando caminar un cuarto de milla en esto" Dije quitando uno de los tacones negros de sus delicados pies.

"Lo que escogí de zapatos no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que me hallas mentido" Dijo actuando enojada, aunque yo sabia que no podía estar enojada. No cuando yo acababa de regresar.

"Aw, amor... sabes que lo hice por tu bien. Por el bien de ustedes dos" Le recordé, quitándole el otro zapato antes de regresar hacia ella y descansar mi cabeza gentilmente en su estomago. Vi una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios y suspiró. En ese momento supe que me había perdonado.

"¿Siempre tienes que pensar en ti mismo?" Se preguntó Hermione en voz alta y yo reí un poco.

"¿En mi mismo? Por favor, ilumíname en como llegaste a esa conclusión"

"Tu no lo hiciste por salvarme, lo hiciste para salvarte a ti mismo de mis quejidos" Me acusó y yo sonreí, negando mi cabeza.

"Si esa era mi intención, entonces no pensé las cosas bien ¿No?" Pregunté levantándome de nuevo, y ella me pegó en el brazo. "Mi egoísmo fue primero, aunque tu estuvieras planeando caminar hasta allá, a pesar del hecho de que no puedes caminar de la cocina al cuarto sin pararte a descansar, ¿Por qué tu, o cualquier persona en su sano juicio, usaría esta maldita excusa de zapatos?" No tenia idea por que, pero ella parecía estar indignada.

"¿Maldita... EXCUSA de zapatos? Draco" Dijo, arrebatándome su tacón de las manos "¡Estos son Giorgio Armani!"

"¿Y?, siguen siendo imprácticos" Hermione frunció el seño, como lastimada, y paro de amenazarme con golpearme con su zapato.

"Si... pero quería verme bien para ti" Dijo suavemente y sonreí, negando con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera articular alguna tierna respuesta, ella se dejó caer en el sofá y hablo de nuevo "Lo que es prácticamente imposible en estos días" Yo suspiré. Ella había estado así desde el primer día que comenzó a subir de peso.

"Mia..."

"Te odio por haberme hecho esto, ¿Sabes?" Dijo, de nuevo cruzándose de brazos. "Todo esto es tu culpa" Acusó, y comenzó a nombrar contando con los dedos "El hecho de que parezca una ballena acecina: Tu culpa. El hecho de que me halla comido tres botes de pepinillos en esta semana: Tu culpa. El HECHO de que necesite tomar un descanso mientras camino entre el cuarto y la cocina: Tu culpa. El hecho de que vomite todo lo que coma, y aun así sigo subiendo de peso: Tu culpa..."

"Mia, Mia, Mia" LA interrumpí, tomando sus manos por miedo a que si no lo hacia, ella comenzaría a nombrarlos de nuevo. "Eso es in justo. No todo es mi culpa".

"Si que lo es" Hermione respondió "Y si quieres puedo continuar con mas"

"No lo es, Hermione, y tu bien lo sabes. TU no estabas precisamente dormida mientras pasó ¿No?" Ella me puso cara de enojo, y sacó sus manos de entre las mías.

"El hecho de que he estado sola los últimos tres meses no es mi culpa" Dijo ella en tono de reproche, y yo asentí.

"Eso si. Eso fue culpa de Potter" Hermione suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

"Tienes razón en eso. No puedo creer que te halla hecho ir, solo por que es tu jefe... se supone que es mi mejor amigo ¿Y qué hace?"

"Bueno, no podemos echarle toda la culpa a el, amor... si le hubiera dado el trabajo a Peterson, tendríamos todo el departamento sin defensa contra los ataques de olvido. Lo hizo por el bien del Ministerio" Ella pareció aceptar esto por un momento, pero luego volvió a poner cara enojada.

"Bueno, si no podemos culparte a ti, no podemos culparme a mi y no podemos culparlo a él... ¿A quién culpamos?" Me preguntó y yo la bese.

"Culpemos al sistema, ¿Esta bien?" Pregunté, otra vez llenando su mandíbula de besos.

"Esta bien..." Dijo, probando. "Si... si, eso servirá. Puedo vivir con ello. Estupido Sistema" Dijo Hermione maliciosamente y yo me reí.

Comencé a subir las escaleras hacia mi cama esa noche, esperando que tal vez hubiera un regalo de bienvenida. Y si hubo uno, pero no el que yo esperaba. Era tarde, probablemente pasada media noche. Hermione había subido horas atrás, pero yo me quede atrás, terminando mis reportes, por los cuales había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Mientras comenzaba mi camino del primer piso al segundo, yo realmente esperaba verla dormida pacíficamente, probablemente con un libro en las manos, pero mantenía la pequeña esperanza de que ella me estaba esperando. Y en verdad, obtuve lo que esperaba, pero algo era completamente inesperado.

"Draco..." La oí llamarme y me detuve a medio camino "Draco, te necesito" Llamó de nuevo, y yo rápidamente reaccione y corrí lo que quedaba de las escaleras, dando vuelta tan rápido que me sorprendió que no me hubiera caído. Cuando llegué al cuarto, mi shock regresó. Ahí estaba mi amor, mi esposa... Mi vida... en una alberca de sangre en el piso junto a la cama, y una expresión de miedo y dolor en su cara, mientras se sostenía la panza y desesperadamente trataba de recordar sus ejercicios de respiración. No fue hasta que soltó un quejido de dolor que yo me di cuenta que debía de hacer algo. Corrí a su lado, cayendo en mis rodillas e ignorando el terrible dolor que esto me causó.

"Hermione, amor, ¿Qué pasó?" Le rogué, poniendo una mano en su cara. Se movió para agarrar mi muñeca y negó con la cabeza rápidamente antes de apretar los dientes y apretar su mano fuertemente. "Esta bien... oh, dios... Nesesito conseguir ayuda" Le dije, parándome e intentando sacar mi mano de la suya, pero ella la sujetaba fuertemente.

"No, no me dejes..."

"No voy a ir a ningún lado" Le prometí, y le plante un pequeño beso mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia el teléfono, y luego regrese a su lado. No fue hasta una hora después que nos encontrábamos en el área de partos del hospital de la comunidad. Hermione estaba apenas conciente, pero me quedé a su lado, en mi ropa que me dieron en el hospital, sosteniendo su mano. No me habló casi en todo el parto, pero yo le hable algunas palabras para confortarla. Era todo lo que podía pensar en hacer. Solo una vez miré debajo de la sabana azul durante todo el proceso, y lo que vieron mis ojos fue algo que me perseguirá toda la vida. No la dejarían tener el parto naturalmente, y yo tenia una razón para creer que ella no tendría la suficiente energía para hacerlo de todas formas. Había habido mucha sangre...

"Draco" Susurró la primera palabra desde que nos habíamos subido a la ambulancia "Draco, es muy pronto; diles que es muy pronto" Me suplicó, y yo negué con la cabeza.

"Ya saben, Mia... shh..." Hermione tomó mi consejo, y nuestra conversación volvió a ser apartada. Algo dentro de mi temía de que ella tuviera razón... solo tenía siete meses... y estaba muy seguro que el orden en la habitación no era el que la mayoría de las nuevas madres se encontraban antes de dar a luz. Después de lo que parecieron horas, un suspiro colectivo fue oído por el equipo del hospital, y la doctora anunció que nuestro bebe era una niña. Yo apenas la oí, por estar mirando preocupadamente a mi pálida esposa. De alguna manera, aparte de toda la debilidad y sueño que tenía, Hermione escuchó.

"Draco, ¿Está bien?, ¿La puedes ver?" Preguntó débilmente, y voltee mi cabeza, pero la bebe ya no estaba ahí, al igual que la mayoría de las enfermeras y doctores, excepto por tres señoras que estaban limpiando y cociendo a Hermione. Voltee a mi esposa y sonreí raramente a la mirada preocupada y excitada en sus ojos que trataban de cerrarse.

"Si, amor, esta bien" Le dije; era mentira, pero por que razón, no sé.

"¿Por... Por qué no lloró?" Me preguntó, su voz parecía más débil a cada minuto. Apreté su mano, la cual había soltado solo para ponerme mi ropa de hospital y lavar mis manos, y la acerqué a mis labios.

"Esta llorando, amor... justo en la habitación de a lado. Si escuchas con atención, la puedes oír" Le dije, aunque era otra mentira, ella cerró sus ojos, volteando su cara hacia el techo para escuchar mejor, con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Yo simplemente la observé, sosteniendo su mano, una suave ola de alivio intentaba caer sobre mi. Yo la quería. Yo quería estar aliviado... pensar que todo estaba bien con mis dos chicas... pero entonces... la presión de la mano de Hermione en la mía se hizo mas débil. Inhale con dificultad y levanté la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como los ojos de la enfermera se abrían de impresión. Corrió hacia la puerta y llamó al doctor, y yo voltee a ver a Hermione; mi ola regresó al océano mientras el miedo y pánico llegaban a la orilla del mar.

Me obligaron a dejarla. Solo Dios sabía si la volvería a ver con vida, y no solo me obligaron a no estar a su lado, si no que me obligaron a salir de la habitación. Mientras mi furia se elevaba, me di cuenta que yo solo podía haber estorbado, y que era mejor para ella de esta forma. Me convencí a mi mismo que ella no se daría cuenta de que yo no estaba ahí... pero esto fue hasta que una enfermera con las manos llenas de sangre saliera de las puertas de las cuales yo estaba sentado a un lado y oí sus gritos llenos de dolor gritando mi nombre. Como había conseguido energía para gritar tan fuerte, después de que hace pocos minutos, a penas si podía mantenerse despierta, yo nunca podría saberlo. Lo único que pude pensar, era que le habían dado algo para contraatacar los sedantes y calmantes... Lo que significaba que estaba completamente consiente de mi ausencia, y en el mayor dolor que podría imaginar.

Pero me quedé donde estaba, en el piso justo a lado de las puertas dobles que daban al cuarto del cual ella no pudo salir, lo que me recordó que esto era lo mejor para ella. Comencé a jugar con mi mente, imaginando como ella iba a reaccionar la próxima vez que la viera, comiendo dulces en su habitación del hospital, mientras yo mecía a nuestra, hasta ahora sin nombre, pequeña bebe. Sonreí al pensar en ella acusándome de nuevo por ser egoísta... pero Oh como hubiera dado por haberla escuchado decir eso. Me recordé a mi mismo que lo primero que debía preguntarle era que nombre había escogido. Yo le prometí a Hermione que ella escogería el nombre de nuestra hija, si yo podía nombrar a nuestro hijo, y habíamos aceptado... pero no pensé que a la bebe le hubiera gustado ser llamada Jack, cuando podría recibir un nombre mas bello de parte de su madre. Hasta ese momento, no se me había ocurrido que aún no había visto a mi bebe... mis prioridades estaban con otra mujer en este mismo hospital.

Me quedé junto a esa puerta otra media hora antes de que otro doctor saliera. Pasó rápidamente frente a mí, ni siquiera dándome una mirada, así que volví a poner mi cabeza en la pared. Cuando las puertas se cerraron de nuevo, noté una diferencia de la última vez que se habían abierto. Hermione ya no estaba gritando. No sabía si mover mis manos en alivió, o dejar que el pánico me ahogara. El silencio podría significar que estaba dormida o... que estaba... de todas maneras todo había acabado. En menos de diez minutos, el doctor que ya había regresado se detuvo en el escritorio de recepción justo a mi vista. Él y la recepcionista cambiaron algunas palabras, y luego ella apuntó hacia donde yo estaba. Yo me levante un poco ante esto. El doctor volteó hacia mi y una expresión de eureka cruzó su cara, mientras agradecía a la mujer y comenzaba a acercarse a mi. Me paré completamente, esperando que viniera a darme algunas respuestas. La sonrisa en su cara hizo que el alivio volviera a mí.

"¿Sr. Malfoy?" Preguntó, y yo asentí. El ahogó una risa y me informó que había una sala de espera justo a la vuelta y yo asentí, causando que su risa ahogada continuara. Luego su expresión se volvió obscura, mientras comenzó a explicar.

Las palabras que usó bloquearon mi mente, y para cuando terminó de darme la información todo lo que entendí fue que Hermione estaba bien por ahora y que cosas se le estaban revisando, pero no era definitivo lo que iba a ser. Le di una mirada normal y le agradecí, pero el me aseguró que solo era su trabajo. Luego, el doctor me dio las direcciones hacia el área de cuidado neonatal intensivo, donde podría encontrar a mi hija y a alguien que me explicara su condición. De nuevo, le agradecí y le pregunté cuando podría ver a Hermione.

"Me temo que, no hasta que la pongan en una habitación. Si usted regresa en unos quince minutos y le pregunta a la recepcionista, ella le informará en donde se encuentra" Me dijo, y yo asentí, agradeciéndole por la tercera vez. "Felicidades Sr. Malfoy" Me dijo antes de entrar de nuevo a el cuarto de parto de Hermione, del cual pude ver desde donde estaba ya no contenía a mi esposa. Debieron haberla sacado por otra puerta; probablemente solo para molestarme.

Sintiéndome un poco mejor que unos minutos antes, seguí las direcciones que me había dado el doctor y pronto me encontré con una puerta que decía: A.C.N.I. (Área de Cuidado Neonatal Intensivo); el lugar que todos los nuevos padres quieren conocer. Atravesando esas puertas me encontré en una sala de espera, llena de padres preocupados y niños aburridos.

"¿Señor?" Preguntó una mujer detrás de un escritorio a mi izquierda, y voltee hacia ella "¿Podría ayudarle?"

"Yo... em... mi nombre es Draco Malfoy..." comencé, sin mucha convicción, y ella sonrió.

"Claro Sr. Malfoy, lo he estado esperando. Esta puerta lleva a la enfermería, puede pasar por allí" Me dijo, en una voz muy simple, como si estuviera hablando con uno de los niños de la habitación, pero yo estaba en tal shock que no me importó. Seguí sus direcciones, cruzando la puerta a la enfermería. Casi inmediatamente, otra enfermera me habló.

"¿Es usted Malfoy o Perrins?" me preguntó, y de nuevo recité mi nombre. Ella me guió por muchas cámaras de incubación, cada una con un infante, nombres anotados en una pequeña tarjeta, hasta que finalmente paramos y tuve la vista de mi hija. Su tarjeta simplemente decía Malfoy, ya que aún no tenía nombre. Mientras me acerqué, me sorprendí en lo pequeña que era, encerrada en esa caja de vidrio como una muñeca en un estante. Mientras me congelé al ver tan pequeña criatura con unos pañales muy grandes, cubierta de tubos y monitores, la enfermera levantó un bloc de notas que estaba de bajo de la tarjeta y volteó la portada. "Yo diría que es suertudo, Sr. Malfoy; este es uno de los casos menores que estamos tratando ahorita... un común nacimiento prematuro" Dijo, y empezó a nombrar los problemas que le podrían causar por haber nacido así, dándome el dolor de corazón mas grande que he tenido, como si fueran mas serios que una infección de oído. Una vez terminado de contarme estas terribles historias, la enfermera colocó de nuevo el bloc de notas, me dio una palmada en el hombro, y me dejó solo con mi pequeña hijita. Me dijo que la podía tocar, pero que tuviera cuidado de no dañar alguno de los equipos que tenía conectado.

Tomando su consejo, metí mi mano por el hoyo circular al costado de la incubadora, corriendo mis dedos levemente por la manita estirada de mi hijita. No le quite los ojos de encima a mi bebe hasta que el reloj marcó las cuatro. Si me iba ahora podría ver a Hermione. Ella me querría ahí, para gritarme, si yo tenia suerte... así que con una ultima mirada, quité mi mano de mi hija sin nombre, puse mis dedos contra mis labios, y los puse en el vidrio antes de dar vuelta para irme. La recepcionista me dijo que podría volver cuando quisiera, que el A.C.N.I. estaba abierto las 24 horas. Le agradecí, y regresé al pasillo en el cual había pasado tanto tiempo esperando. La otra recepcionista me dijo lo que yo quería, y yo rápidamente me encaminé a la habitación que ella había identificado como la de Hermione.

Ella estaba ahí durmiendo como un ángel en suaves sabanas blancas, el brillo de las luces iluminaba su forma inconsciente. La habitación solo hospedaba a mi esposa, aunque había otra cama vacía a su lado. Empujé una silla lo mas cerca que podía a Hermione, y me senté, ya sabía que sería una larga noche, tomando una mano de ella en la mía. Al tocarla, sin embargo, Hermione se levantó, y murmuró cosas incoherentes.

"Shh... Estoy aquí" Le susurré y sentí como su mano apretaba la mía ligeramente. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan hermoso. Me quede ahí hasta que ti llegaste la tarde del día siguiente, Madre. Solo la dejé sola una vez, mientras las enfermeras cambiaban sus cobijas y sabanas. Ella no volvió a despertar, ni apretar mi mano otra vez. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando salí a verte? ¿Y cuando te llevé a la enfermería? Te veías tan orgullosa, Madre. Pero solo nos quedamos ahí por diez minutos, antes de que una enfermera viniera por mi. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo como yo? Ella dijo, "Sr. Malfoy, su esposa requiere su atención inmediata" ¿Pensaste que algo estaba mal? Yo en verdad no, no con la voz tan calmada y alegre de la enfermera. No fui tan lento en mi camino de regreso, pero tampoco iba corriendo.

Cuando llegué al su cuarto, todo era como una vista fantasmal. No solo había un trío de enfermeras mal humoradas, sino que parecía que estaban desconectando las maquinas.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Yo demandé, parándome a un lado de Hermione. Al sonido de mi voz, para mi sorpresa, ella abrió los ojos. Y yo saqué a las enfermeras de mi mente. "¿Hermione?" Pregunté, tomando su mano. Ella sonrió débilmente.

"Draco..." Yo estaba feliz de que hubiera despertado, me olvidé de todo y le empecé a explicar por que no había estado ahí.

"Lo siento" Repetí mas veces de lo que puedo contar "Ellos no me dejaban quedarme" Ella tomó un poco de aire y asintió.

"Lo se" Dijo ella, y dio un pequeño quejido cuando la enfermera le quitó la aguja de su muñeca. Otra vez me acordaron de sus acciones, y de nuevo demandé saber por que estaban dejando a mi débil esposa sin ayuda. Pero ella me detuvo "Draco, ellas no pueden hacer nada... Les dije que me dejaran morir" Dijo ella, y yo no pude creer lo que había hablado.

"¿Q... Qué? ¿Por qué? No, amor, pónganle eso de nuevo" Mandé a la enfermera, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y yo la voltee a ver. "No te puedo dejar hacer esto" Una lagrima cayó por sus ojos.

"Me han dado máximo hasta mañana... No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida dormida, Draco. Por favor, quédate conmigo..."

"Nunca te voy a dejar" Le prometí, y cumplí. Mientras las enfermeras salían, les pregunté cuanto tiempo le quedaba. Sin las maquinas, le daban dos horas. Dos horas. Y pensar que solo un día antes estábamos peleando por unos zapatos.

"Draco..." Dijo débilmente y yo regresé mi vista hacía ella. "La bebe..." Abrí mi boca para contarle todo... pero la mirada en su cara me quitó las palabras. No le podía decir... No le podía repetir a mi moribunda esposa las horribles posibilidades que la enfermera del A.C.N.I. me había dado.

"Ella está bien, Hermione. Perfecta. Esta grande y saludable... y deberías oírla llorar" Le dije, sosteniendo mis lagrimas. Hermione sonrió débilmente y me acordé de algo que hace tiempo esperaba. "Todo lo que necesita es un nombre"

"Priah"

"¿P-Priah?" Ella asintió.

"¿Te gusta? Me tomó días buscarlo" Me dijo, recordándome que ya no podría tomar mas días haciendo nada. Y aunque ella hubiera sugerido Picadillo yo hubiera asentido, justo como lo hice, y dije "Es perfecto"

Nuestra conversación fue silenciosa después de esa decisión. Había tantas cosas que decir... Que no podía pensar en solo una. Y al final, hubiera deseado que las enfermeras me hubieran dicho media hora, por que murió antes de que una pasara. 47 minutos para ser exactos. Había cerrado los ojos y hablado de cosas sin importancia, pero para mí parecían las mejores noticias del mundo mientras la escuchaba. Luego, justo cinco minutos antes de que se fuera para siempre, abrió los ojos y me volteó a ver.

"Lo siento por haberte culpado" Me dijo, y yo reí levemente a través de las lágrimas que ya no podía retener más. "Creo que estoy..." Dijo suavemente, pero yo entendí con claridad su mensaje, estirándome y tomando su mano más cerca de mí. Le susurré unos 'Te amo's' y le dije que ella siempre estaría aquí. Hermione simplemente sonrió.

"Cuida a Priah... Te amo, Draco" Me dijo, y cerró sus ojos. Yo me solté llorando suavemente y la llené de besos mientras veía como la vida se iba de su cara.

"Ya estabas hermosa sin los zapatos" Le dije, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios antes que la única maquina que seguía conectada, dejara de pitar para dar un sonido largo, señalando la ida de mi único y verdadero amor. Aunque estuviera muerta, me quede con ella por casi una hora más, antes de que los doctores me la quitaran de nuevo. Y yo regresé contigo, Madre, estabas sentada alegremente en la enfermería, hablando en voz baja tomando la mano de Priah. "Mamá" Te dije, y tu miraste hacia arriba, la sonrisa desapareciendo inmediatamente de tu cara al ver la mía. Tu fuiste mi único apoyo ese día, Madre, y estoy eternamente agradecido.

**o-o-o-o-o**

****I wish I could have told you (Desearía poder haberte dicho)

****The things I kept inside (Las cosas que guardé dentro de mi)

****But now I guess it's just too late (Pero ahora creo que ya es demasiado tarde)

****You're gone away, I'm left alone (Te has ido, me he quedado solo)

****A part of me is gone and I'm not moving on (Una parte de mi se ha ido, no continuaré)

****So wait for me; I know the day will come (Así que esperame; se que el día llegará)

**o-o-o-o-o**

Padre llegó esa tarde. Aunque tu nunca me lo dijiste, yo sabía que tu le habías dicho que lo hiciera, y aunque yo no halla disfrutado su visita, aún estoy agradecido de que viniera. Ya se que sabes lo que sucedió ese día, y estoy seguro que la policía querrá ver esta carta después de que la leas, así que te refrescaré la memoria. Estuve sentado a lado de Priah el resto de mi estancia en ese hospital, ya que había perdido el único elemento que me mantenía alejado de ella en primer lugar. Yo lloraba mientras sostenía su manita, deseando que se moviera, aunque fuera un poco. Si la perdía a ella también... y luego, Padre llegó. Tú lo dejaste entrar a donde yo estaba... donde Priah estaba... y lo dejaste a un pie de separación mientras te acercabas a mi lado. Pensaste que yo no sabía que estaban ahí... Oh, pero si sabia. Solo que no lo podía enfrentar a él. Yo sabía... Estaba seguro que él iba a decir o hacer algo que me haría sentir peor. I tuve razón ¿No crees, Madre? Primero, sin embargó él me sorprendió.

"Lo siento, Draco" Dijo él sinceramente, yo le creí y voltee mi vista de mi bebe. Padre dio un paso hacia mi y colocó una mano en mi hombro. "Es muy pequeña ¿No?" Me preguntó, y por un momento, pensé que verdaderamente a el le importaba, que ahora si sería el padre que nunca fue... pero era una trampa, ¿No, Madre? Se agachó hacia mi oído, y dijo "¿Sabes?, es tu culpa" Deje de respirar. Ya me sentía lo suficientemente culpable... quizá si yo le hubiera dicho a Potter que se aguantará y me hubiera quedado en casa, ella no hubiera estado solo... tal vez habría ayudado... de alguna forma... y aquí mi Padre, poniendo en palabras todas las cosas de las que me había pasado el último día tratando de convencerme a mi mismo que no eran verdad. "Fue este hospital muggle lo que la mató, Draco" Tu querías regañarlo, Madre, yo se que querías... y no te culpo por no haberlo hecho; solo Dios sabe que hubiera sucedido si lo hubieras hecho.

"Si la hubiera llevado a Mungo's, las hubiera perdido a las dos antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta del lugar, Padre" Le recordé, y pareció no importarle esto.

"Bueno, supongo que tu no tienes toda la culpa ¿O si?" Dijo, y otra vez por un pequeño momento pensé que me tendría compasión. Otra vez, me equivoqué "Fue ELLA la que tuvo la idea de mudarse ¿No?" Yo sostuve la urgencia de recordarle que la mansión estaba el doble de lejos a St. Mungo's que nuestra casa. A Padre nunca le agradó Hermione ¿Verdad, Madre? Creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo que fue un entendido salvaje. La única razón por la que el no me asesinó cuando me casé fue por que ella lo venció en un duelo. Nunca lo perdonaré por eso. Como se atreve a levantarle su varita a una dama... mucho menos a su nuera.

Priah estuvo en el hospital por casi un año antes de que me dejaran traerla a casa, y sin embargo aún necesitaba estar bajo gran cuidado y visitar seguido al doctor. Me dieron la lista de todas las cosas que encontraron mal en ella. Eran más que suficientes para formar una verdadera lista, Madre. Nunca te he enseñado esa lista... Tampoco nunca le he enseñado a Priah esa lista. Esta en el cajón más alto de la estantería negra. Lo guardaba alto, para que ella nunca lo pudiera ver. En un fólder marcado como RECORDS. Debes encontrarlo, Mamá. Tres paginas de largo. Aunque su asma fue siempre la mas prominente de todas, ¿Verdad? Siempre recordaré la cara de corazón roto que puso cuando le dije que no podía jugar en la pequeña liga de Soccer con sus amigas. ¿Y quieres saber cuál fue la excusa que le di? La práctica va a interferir con tus citas con el doctor. No podía decirle que si corría muy rápido podría desmayarse y pasar el fin de semana en el hospital... o que si una abeja la picaba, podría despertar con un tubo en la garganta.

Siempre pensé que de todos, Priah se parecía más a ti, Madre. Tenía los ojos de Mia, y mi nariz... pero la mayoría de ella me recordaba de ti. Siempre le decía que si se pintaba el cabello de rubio, sería idéntica a ti... y luego ella me preguntaba si podía pintárselo. Y, aunque le decía que estaba muy joven, mi mente me decía que los químicos probablemente harían que se le cayera el cabello, en lugar de cambiárselo de color. Ella tenía el cabello de Hermione. Al menos el color. Un suave café, que se convertía en un miel-dorado con aspecto sucio en el verano por el sol. Sin embargo, nunca se rizó ni un poco, y Priah me decía que estaba orgullosa de ello. Le enseñé fotos de su madre, y me decía que era muy bonita, pero su cabello no le ayudaba mucho. Yo simplemente estaba de acuerdo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

****So many things remind me of you (Tantas cosas me recuerdan a ti)

****I hope that you can hear me (Espero que puedas oírme)  
  
****I miss you (Te extraño)  
  
****This is goodbye (Esto es el adiós)  
  
****One last time (Una ultima vez)  
  
**o-o-o-o-o**

No fue hasta el año pasado cuando tuvimos los mayores problemas con su salud, ¿Verdad? Aún hacíamos numerosas visitas al hospital, pero fueron creciendo gradualmente de una vez a la semana a dos... a cuatro... Era justo un mes antes de su cumpleaños numero seis que el gran día llegó. Me desperté al doloroso sonido de una tos al final del pasillo, e inmediatamente deje mi cama para ir a confortarla. Cuando Hermione estaba aquí, siempre cerraba la puerta de nuestra habitación... Pero yo la dejaba abierta, solo en caso de que Priah decidiera dormir conmigo. Esa noche, estaba feliz de haberla dejado abierta, por que si no lo hubiera hecho, seguramente no la hubiera oído, y si me hubiera enterado la mañana siguiente, solo Dios sabe que hubiera pasado.

Entré en su habitación, pintada en rosa pastel y llena de muñecos de peluche, para verla sentada en su cama, con las manos sobre su boca mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás temblando por la tos. Yo no estaba tan preocupado... Esto casi era una rutina. Al menos una vez a la semana me despertaba con ella llorando, o tosiendo... esta noche, como todas las otras, Levanté el vaso de plástico que estaba a lado de su cama y lo llené de agua antes de sentarme a su lado y sobarle la espalda. El agua parecía ayudar; calmaba su tos y la hacia menos continua. Ella volteo hacia mi, aún sosteniendo el vaso vacío, y le susurré palabras calmantes, como siempre. Ella estaba llorando para ahora, y yo no la culpaba. El solo oírla en tanto dolor, me lastimaba. La sostuve hasta que la tos comenzó otra vez, y luego intenté quitarle el vaso de sus manos, pensando en llenarlo de nuevo. Ella lo soltó sin protestar, pero mientras lo puse en la mesa y la luz de su lámpara de bailarina lo alumbró, mi corazón dio un vuelco. El vaso de plástico transparente estaba manchado con huellas de dedos rojas, y el cuarto de agua que aún le quedaba adentro ya no era transparente.

"Priah?" Pregunté volteando a verla y levantándola de su posición fetal que había tomado en mi regazo. El momento en que se movió, se volvió a tapar la boca, y continuo con sus espasmos. "Nena, déjame ver" Le dije, y trató lo mas que pudo de parar mientras estiraba sus manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas por una gran cantidad de sangre. Primero pensé que se había cortado, y las tome entre mis manos examinándolas por alguna cortada... Pero Priah no pudo controlarse más y sacó una convulsión más de su garganta. Sin embargo, esta vez, fue acompañada por una gran cantidad de sangre. Se mezcló con sus lágrimas mientras escurría por su mentón y Priah volteó a verme con ojos aterrorizados. "¿Pia? Pia, nena, escúchame, ok?" Le supliqué "¿Me puedes decir donde te duele?" Ella puso una de sus manos llenas de sangre en su garganta y movió la cabeza.

"Tengo mucho frío, Papi..." Ella se exaltó y yo puse una de mis manos en su frente, sin sorprenderme de encontrarla caliente. Me di vuelta y abrí un canon de su mesita de noche, sacando el termómetro de oído que teníamos para emergencias, y le tomé la temperatura. 106 ºF. Mi Pia estaba ardiendo. Aparte de esto, por su bien, intente lo mejor que pude para no parecer asustado. Aunque realmente lo estuviera.

"Esta bien, Pia, estoy aquí... vamos a salir a un pequeño paseo, amor" Le dije y me levanté de su cama. Ella hizo un sonido ahogado y me estiró los brazos, y yo negué con la cabeza. "No te voy a dejar, amor" Le aseguré y le quité las cobijas de encima. Ella dio un pequeño brinco a lo que estoy seguro que fue una ráfaga de viento frió, así que me agaché para que ella pusiera sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Una vez que ella se estaba sosteniendo bien, yo la sostuve en mi cadera y la llevé hacia el closet, sacando el primer par de jeans y la chamarra más gruesa que encontré. Priah lloriqueó suavemente en mi hombro, su cuerpo temblando y caliente, aunque sus dientes temblaban a través de su tos aún con sangre. La llevé al piso de abajo y no la bajé hasta que llegamos a la puerta. "Ponte esto, nena, esta haciendo frío afuera" Le pedí, y ella se sostuvo de mis hombros mientras yo le ayudaba a ponerse los jeans. La amarré los zapatos de velcro sin siquiera preocuparme en buscarle unos calcetines y rápidamente le coloqué la chamarra sobre su piyamita de algodón, decorada de algunos ositos de peluche. "Ok, ¿Lista?, Vamonos" Le dije estirando mis brazos para cargarla, pero ella no los tomó.

"¿Qué hay de ti, papi?" Me pregunto nerviosamente y yo negué con la cabeza.

"Yo no estoy preocupado por mi, Pia, estoy preocupado por ti, ven" Le dije de nuevo, pero ella rió bajamente y limpió la sangre de su boca con la parte de atrás de su mano.

"Pero no estas usando pantalones, Papi" Me dijo, viendo mi camiseta y shorts. Yo sonreí débilmente y saqué un abrigo del gancho para sombreros en la puerta. Tan rápido como pude, me lo puse amarrando el primer botón.

"¿Mejor?" Le pregunté y ella asintió, así que la cargué otra vez, y salí por la puerta.

"Papi" me preguntó mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento detrás del edificio de nuestro apartamento; el mismo en el que ella había vivido desde el día que fue concebida. "¿A dónde vamos?" La llevé hasta mi auto y busqué en mi bolsillo por las llaves. La verdad, fue bueno que ella me hubiera hecho ponerme el abrigo, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiéramos tenido que pedir un taxi, o regresar a dentro por mis cascabeles, como Pia siempre llamaba a mi laves por el sonido.

"Solo por un paseo, Pia, no te preocupes" Le dije, abriendo la puerta, sentándola en el asiendo de copiloto y abrochándole el cinturón. Cerré la puerta y corrí al otro lado, entrando a mi Benz, encendiéndolo y prendiendo la calefacción.

"¿A dónde?" me preguntó, su voz sonando un poco mas demandante. Yo no respondí; simplemente retrocedí y aceleré por la calle, dirigiéndome por el camino familiar al hospital. "Vamos al hos'ctal ¿Verdad?" Preguntó tristemente, y yo suspiré.

"Pia, algo esta mal, no tengo otra opción" Le dije, deteniéndome entre el trafico por un semáforo rojo. Ella cruzó los brazos y puso cara enojada, su tos disminuyendo un poco.

"Sabía que debería haber cerrado mi puerta" murmuró y yo la miré con terror.

"Priah, ¿Esto ha pasado antes?" Pregunté, pero ella no me respondió. "Priah" Repetí en un tono como avisándole y ella suspiró "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Por que sabía que me harías ir" Dijo, abrazándose a si misma y volteando a la ventana.

"¿Cuántas veces?" De nuevo, ella me ignoró. "Priah, háblame;¿No puedes ver que me estas matando del susto?" Ella volteó hacia mi y la cara de enojo se suavizó.

"Solo otras tres veces" Admitió, como una apuñalada en mi corazón.

"¿T-Tres?" Ella asintió, pero un escalofrío la detuvo por un momento y dejo salir un respiro cortado.

"Aunque, nunca me dio frío..." Yo apreté el acelerador más fuerte.

Llegamos al hospital quince minutos después de la una, y yo cargué a Priah hasta la habitación de emergencias. Solo podía esperar que estuviera dormida, y que no se hubiera desmayado. Ellos me la quitaron, y de nuevo, estuve solo a esperar mientras mi hija pasaba por un infierno sin mi a su lado, a temprana hora en la mañana. Esta vez me la pasé en la sala de espera, donde estaba seguro que el doctor no me pasaría de filo. El vino hacia mi en menos de una hora y me dijo que era lo que estaba mal con mi pequeña Pia. Priah tenía un quiste pegado a las paredes de su esófago, cerca del paso a sus pulmones, lo que causaba la tos con sangre. Me dijo que lo mas seguro es que lo hubiera tenido desde su nacimiento, y que simplemente nunca lo notamos, ya que había sido siempre pequeño, pero recientemente había empezado a crecer. El doctor me dijo que los ataques de asma habían sido la mayor parte por inflamación, y que el mismo quiste había sido el responsable de muchos de ellos. Un círculo vicioso. Yo admití que se habían hecho mas frecuentes en el último año, especialmente en verano, pero yo lo había culpado a los problemas de crecimiento como niña, volviéndose más activa y queriendo salir más.

El me aseguró que el hubiera estado en la misma situación que yo, pero también me dijo que había estado terriblemente mal. El quiste había pasado a un estado crítico, y seguía creciendo. Si lo hubiéramos encontrado antes, hubiera habido una mayor posibilidad de una rápida recuperación... pero Priah no me había dicho. Yo tenía tres opciones. Uno, podría hacer nada y ver a mí bebe ahogarse hasta morir por su propio cuerpo. Dos, podría dar permiso a radiación, que podría hacer que el quiste diminuyera y ayudar a que desapareciera. O tres, yo podría mandarla directamente a cirugía, la cual tenía grandes riesgos de muerte y podría ser absolutamente innecesaria. Tomando el consejo del doctor, yo opté por la opcion numero dos.

Y así comenzó. Durante el último año, Priah había pasado por muchos tipos distintos de radiación y quimioterapia; Yo podía ver cuales ayudaban y cuales no. Por un tiempo, ella me tuvo resentimiento. Me dijo que era mi culpa que estuviera atorada en esa habitación, con una compañero de cuarto con leucemia que no le caía bien, sin poder salir. Culpándome, igual que su madre. No le podía decir que casi se mata a si misma al no dejarme hacerle esto antes... a mi, personalmente, me caía bien su compañero de cuarto... y le dije esto. Priah me dijo que estaba loco, pero una vez que ya dejó pasar su enojo conmigo por haberla traído al hospital, se abrió más y se hizo muy amiga con Dorian. Aunque él y yo éramos los únicos invitados, él hizo de alguna forma su cumpleaños, en el hospital, más agradable para mi hija. Lo que me recuerda, Madre... No se si el sabe aún... ¿No podrías visitar el cuarto de hospital de Priah una ultima vez y ver como está? Yo se que a ella le gustaría que lo hicieras.

Fue exactamente hace una semana, cuando recibimos las terribles noticias. El quiste estaba creciendo, y más rápidamente que antes. Ahora no había otra opción que la cirugía... al menos, claro, que quisiera verla morir. Le dije a Priah lo mas gentilmente que pude, y ella me dijo que entendía, aunque yo no estaba seguro de que lo hiciera. Yo creo que ella realmente aceptó por que sabía todo lo que yo la necesitaba. La noche antes de la cirugía, dormí a su lado. Mi sueño no tuvo mucho descanso de todas formas, pero fue un fuerte apretón en mi cabello lo que me hizo despertarme en la mañana; tan temprano que aún estaba oscuro, y los ronquidos de Dorian sonaban levemente.

"¿Papi?" Priah me dijo, y yo levanté la cabeza.

"¿Priah? ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Necesitas algo?" Pregunté, levantándome y encendiendo la pequeña lámpara sobre su cabeza. Ella me estaba sonriendo. "¿Necesitas ir al baño?" Su sonrisa creció un momento mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa desapareció mientras se acercaba a mi y me atrapaba en un abrazo. "Pia, amor ¿Qué pasa?" No me respondió por un momento, simplemente me abrazó fuertemente. Claro que yo le regresé el abrazo, confortándola lo mejor que podía sin saber cual era el problema. Ella olfateó levemente y se separó limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Papi... ¿Por qué me llamas Pia?" Me preguntó, y yo sonreí levemente.

"Lo siento, ¿No te gusta?" Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarme y yo también la abrasé.

"SI me gusta, Papi... pero nadie mas me llama así" Yo asentí sosteniéndola cerca y pasando mi mano por su frágil espalda. Mi Pia, siempre tan pequeña.

"Bueno... creo que es por tu Madre" Le dije, mientras ella se volvía a separar de mi y me daba una mirada de duda. "Yo siempre a llamaba Mia, y nadie más la llamaba así" Priah parecía pensativa.

"Oh" ella dijo, y estuvo en silencio por unos otros momentos.

"¿Y le vas a Papi que pasa?" De nuevo puso cara triste, y volvió a abrazarme.

"Tengo miedo, Papi" Me dijo, y mi abrazo se hizo mas fuerte.

"¿Qué? ¿Mi Priah? ¿Miedo? ¿Desde cuando?" Ella rió levemente, pero solo yo pude ver que no había felicidad tras esa sonrisa. "Pia, escúchame... no tienes absolutamente una razón para tener miedo."

"Si tengo... ellos te dijeron que podría ser peligroso, ¿No?" Yo levante una ceja.

"¿Ellos te dijeron?" Ella negó con la cabeza antes de ponerla en mi hombro.

"No... pero los oí decírtelo."

"Priah, escúchame; no importa lo que pase mañana, el final no puede salir tan mal" Le prometí, y ella se separó por tercera vez, una mirada de confusión infantil en su cara.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, si todo va como planeado, tu regresaras conmigo y nuestra vida volverá a ser normal, solo tu y yo" Le dije, sosteniendo su casa en mi mano y pasando mi pulgar por su cachete.

"¿Y si no sale así?" Yo sonreí.

"Entonces tú llegarás a conocer a Mami" Le dije, tratando lo más que pude en esconder mis lágrimas mientras una sonrisa brillaba en su cara.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó, con tono exitado, y yo asentí.

"Enserio. Pero aún quiero que regreses, nena" Su cara se volvió seria de nuevo.

"Yo también, Papi" Dijo ella, y mi sonrisa se hizo mas genuina mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente.

"Te amo Priah, recuérdalo siempre. No importa lo que pase"

"Yo también te amo, Papi" Me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Solo tengo una pregunta"

"Deberías dormir, amor... tienes un gran día por delante" Le dije, quitando sus brazos de mis hombros intentando acostarla.

"Solo una, Papi, por favor... en caso de que no tenga oportunidad de preguntarte mañana" No podía decirle que no a eso, tanto que me doliera tener que admitirle eso. "Si me voy con Mami... ¿Te volveré a ver?" Yo sonreí.

"Claro que si, nena"

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno... te veré all

**o-o-o-o-o**  
  
****I'll meet you there (Te veré allá)  
  
****No matter where life takes me to (No importa a donde me lleve la vida)  
  
****I'll meet you there (Te veré allá)  
  
****And even if I need you here (Y aunque te necesite aquí)  
  
****I'll meet you there (Te veré allá)  
  
**o-o-o-o-o**

Perdí a mi Pia al día siguiente. El doctor me dijo que la perdieron antes de siquiera poder remover el quiste. Yo a veces me pregunto que tal vez no debí haberle dicho lo que le dije esa noche. ¿Qué tal si ella no peleó? ¿Qué tal si ella se dejo ir, por querer conocer a su madre, sabiendo que algún día yo me les uniría? Aunque terminó con su dolor. Las posibilidades de la cirugía trabajando fuertemente, pero su asma se hubiera hecho peor... su salud se hubiera deteriorado. Tal vez hubiera necesitado oxigeno antes de entrar a la secundaria. Creo, que tal vez, fue mejor de esta manera.

**o-o-o-o-o**  
  
****Now you're gone (Ahora ya no estas)  
  
****I wonder why you left me here (Me pregunto por que me dejaste)  
  
****I think about it (Pienso en ello) 

****On and on and on and on and on again (Una y otra vez, una y otra vez de Nuevo)  
  
**o-o-o-o-o**

Y así es como llegamos al presente, Madre. He pensado mucho y por mucho tiempo sobre esto, y creo que mi decisión es la correcta. He vendido todas mis deudas en orden, y ya no tengo nada más. Perdí a Mia... perdí a Pia. Ellas eran mi vida; llenando la mitad de lo que me hacía entero... Y aunque mi tiempo con cada una ocurrió separado, las dos significaron el mundo para mi. Mi vida con Priah me dejó algo, y no voy a ser tan tonto como para decir que no se que fue. Hermione. La he extrañado desde el día que me fui a Egipto. Las pocas horas que pasé con ella antes de su muerte, no fueron de ninguna manera suficientes para llenar mi pérdida. Como puedes ver, Madre, he terminado. No tengo nada. Mis chicas me esperan; sin ninguna duda Pia espera que cumpla mi promesa. No tengo razón para prolongar mi ausencia. Te amo Madre, y siempre lo he hecho, pero hay algunas cosas más importantes que el mañana.

**o-o-o-o-o**  
  
****And where I go you'll be there with me (Y a donde valla estarás tu conmigo)  
  
****Forever you'll be right here with me (Para siempre estarás aquí conmigo)  
  
**o-o-o-o-o** Con amor tu hijo 

Draco  
  
**o-o-o-o-o**

Narcissa, respirando con dificultad, bajó la carta de sus ojos y miró de nuevo al techo, como si el sol fuera a secar sus lágrimas. Sabía lo que esta carta confirmaba. Draco estaba muerto. Por su propia mano. Ella no podía decir que no se lo esperaba... pero se imaginaba que él esperaría más que unos pocos días. El había seguido con su vida, Narcissa sabía que nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Su hijo había pasado por tanto dolor. Primero la ausencia de el mismo durante un punto crucial en la vida de su esposa, luego el aterrador y prematuro nacimiento de su hija, la muerte de su esposa, y finalmente, justo hace días, la muerte de su hija. Había sido tan fuerte por tanto tiempo... el se merecía estar en paz, y con sus personas más amadas. El único problema que había ahora era el como informar a Lucius sobre el suicidio de Draco, ya que ella nunca se dejaría poner un pie en esa casa de nuevo. Y claro... como decirle a los de la comitiva fúnebre que Draco debía estar sobre sus hombros, y no entre ellos ese sábado.

Pero, por ahora, ella debía continuar con las Botitas Ceniza de su nieta.

**o-o-o-o-o FIN o-o-o-o-o**

**A/n: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que reconoscan de los libros, ni la cancion de Simple Plan "I'll meet you there" **


	2. Juntos a pesar de todo

**Esta historia fue escrita por una amiga mia que se llama Alie . yo la estoy publicando y espero que le dejen muchos reviews ok????**

**0oSo0**

**Juntos a pesar de todo**

**Era una mañana alegre para una joven de hermosos ojos miel y cabello castaño rizado, puesto que ese día regresaba a su tan amado colegio...**

**Había esperado con ansia el término de las vacaciones. No era nada raro en ella. Era la mejor estudiante de todo su colegio. Le encantaba estudiar, sentirse inteligente.**

**Muchas veces la llamaban "sabelotodo" pero a ella no le importaba, ese sobrenombre era algo que le provocaba un gran orgullo. A ella y a sus padres...**

**Sin embargo no sólo esa era la razón de sus ganas por retornar al colegio. Había otra, y más poderosa que la anterior. Una razón que había aparecido dos años atrás, y que nunca había sentido... Su razón era tan simple, pero a la vez tan compleja, que podía resumirse en una sola palabra: amor.**

**Sí, el amor había entrado a su vida de la forma menos esperada, con la persona menos esperada, pero había entrado, y, por desgracia, ya no había vuelta atrás. **

**Él era compañero suyo, no pertenecía a la misma Casa, pero lo veía de vez en cuando, provocando una sensación inexplicable en su pecho. Le encantaba observarlo, admirarlo, amarlo...**

**¡Cuánto lo extrañaba!**

**Era increíble todo el amor que sentía por él. Era inexplicable... no entendía cómo podía ser tan frágil la franja que separaba el odio del amor... Sí, ella lo odiaba y lo amaba, todo al mismo tiempo... pero el amor era más poderoso que el odio, y a cada instante el amor iba ganando terreno en su corazón... borrando casi por completo el odio. **

**No supo nunca bien cuál había sido la razón de su enamoramiento hacia él...**

**¿Habían sido sus fríos y penetrantes ojos grises, acaso?**

**¿O había sido su personalidad arrogante y aplastante?**

**No lo sabía, sólo sabía que en un momento de su vida todo había dado un vuelco radical...**

**Había comprendido el por qué de sus lágrimas derramadas cada vez que él la insultaba. Nunca lo hacía en su presencia, pero cuando nadie la veía, cuando se encontraba acompañada de la soledad, era ahí cuando dejaba que todo su dolor se expresara en forma de lágrimas.**

**Había aceptado que su corazón ya no profesaba odio hacia él, sino amor.**

**Fue difícil, es obvio, pero tuvo que aceptarlo.**

**Sonrió al recordar su mirada, sonrió al recordar su melódica voz, sonrió al recordar su manera de andar, grácil e imponente...**

**Sin embargo esa alegría se esfumó al recordar que nada había ni podría haber entre ellos...**

**Él no demostraba el menor interés por ella, siempre la había odiado, la iba a odiar para toda su vida, y nada podía hacer ella más que resignarse a verlo de lejos...**

**¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Tan lejano, tan inalcanzable? No había un por qué...**

**Sólo que el corazón no sabía distinguir entre clases sociales, ni entre Casas, como tampoco podía distinguir entre un "sangre limpia" y un "sangre impura". **

**Era triste, pero no era más que la cruel y dolorosa verdad... "Siempre lejos -pensaba con dolor- eternamente lejano serás..."**

**Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, dejando a su camino un rastro salado. Se la limpió con rapidez. Sacudió su cabeza con el propósito de borrar sus pensamientos y se levantó con presteza de la cama y se fue al baño. Se dio una ducha larga y placentera, sintiéndose después fresca y alegre.**

**Canturreaba en su habitación, vistiéndose al mismo tiempo. Luego de vestirse abrió su placard y sacó su uniforme de Hogwarts y lo dejó sobre la cama. Miró el reloj, era temprano, las 9:30, así que decidió repasar algo antes de terminar de aprontarse. Buscó en su escritorio algún libro interesante y encontró justo lo que buscaba: **_"Aritmancia para magos avanzados"_

**Se recostó sobre su cama y se enfrascó en la lectura. Le encantaba leer...**

**El tiempo pasó con rapidez, sin que se diera cuenta. Si por ella fuera, habría perdido el tren. Gracias a dios siempre están las mamás para recordarnos lo que tenemos que hacer...**

**-¡Ya está el desayuno hija! - llamó su madre cerca de las diez - apúrate que llegarás tarde.**

**-Espera mamá en un segundo bajo. - se levantó de un salto y metió con gran meticulosidad los otros libros que había en la biblioteca, junto con el que estaba leyendo, y sacó, por último, las túnicas y demás cosas que utilizaría ese año, el último, en Hogwarts. **

**Al cabo de unos diez minutos bajó al comedor. Allí la esperaban su mamá y su papá.**

**- ¿Qué tal, hija? - quiso saber su papá.**

**- Muy bien, alegre - respondió ella con sinceridad.**

**- Qué bien... irás en un taxi a la estación, con tu mamá - informó William Granger.**

**- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con interés Hermione.**

**- Es que tengo que estar en el trabajo a las diez treinta - se excusó su papá.**

**-Ah bueno... ¿ya te vas entonces?.**

**- Sí, Hermione - respondió al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento y saludaba a su mujer, Jane.**

**- Entonces... adiós papá... - se despidió ella, triste, porque sabía que no lo vería hasta dentro de unos 6 meses, como mínimo.**

**-Cuídate mucho, hija mía - le pidió con ternura en su voz. La abrazó con fuerza y le murmuró un adiós, y luego salió de la casa, para dirigirse al trabajo.**

**- Mamá, ¿pido el taxi ya? -preguntó Hermione, metiéndose un trozo de tostada en la boca, y tomando un sorbo de café con leche.**

**- Cuando termines el desayuno, así no tienes que apurarte - aconsejó Jane, mirando con afecto a su hija.**

**- Bueno, mamá...**

**O§o§O**

**Al cabo de unos diez minutos, llamaron al taxi. Y alrededor de las 10:30 partieron hacia King's Cross, para tomar el **_Expresso de Hogwarts_

**Cuando llegó a la estación inspeccionó el lugar, buscando a sus amigos, o a alguien conocido, al menos. Sin embargo, no parecía haber nadie, así que decidió atravesar la barrera que había entre el andén 9 y 10.**

**Su madre la siguió, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. No era una **_muggle_** común... sabía bastante acerca del **_Mundo Mágico_

**Ya en el andén 9 y ¾ Hermione buscó a sus amigos, y los encontró no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.**

**Harry y Ron acompañados por Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley y Arthur Weasley estaban, al parecer, esperándola.**

**Se acercó con velocidad a ellos, y abrazó a todos, uno por uno. Los había extrañado mucho.**

**Cuando se separó pudo observar con detenimiento a sus mejores amigos.**

**-¡Woow! ¡Qué guapos que están! - dijo asombrada del cambio que habían tenido durante las vacaciones, en las cuales no los había visto por diferentes inconvenientes..**

**Habían crecido un par de centímetros y, si bien era un cambio paulatino, no de ahora, si no que se daba con el inevitable correr del tiempo, había notado, también, que las facciones de sus amigos comenzaban a hacerse más rudas, más adultas... Y la verdad, no eran para nada feos, más bien eran realmente apuestos. Cada uno tenía lo suyo, lo que lo hacía especial. Harry con sus refulgentes ojos color esmeraldas y su pelo azabache despeinado hacía suspirar a más de una. Ron, por su parte, con su cara pecosa de niño bueno, contrastando totalmente con su forma de ser, era encantador.**

**-Gracias Hermione, tú también. - respondió Ron con las orejas coloradas como su pelo debido al halago de su amiga.**

**-Discúlpame por no escribirte Hermione, lo siento, mis tíos estaban más pesados que nunca - se excusó Harry, acordándose de repente de todas las cartas que Hermione le había mandado.**

**-No hay problema - dijo ella, sonriéndole ampliamente - ya me imaginaba algo de eso. -hizo una pasa deliberada, y recordó algo que se había enterado en el verano y que la había puesto muy contenta- ¿Les conté he sido seleccionado Premio Anual, y que tendré una Sala Común? Claro que la compartiré con el otro Premio Anual -añadió- pero al fin y al cabo es una sala para dos personas nomás.**

**-¡Felicitaciones Hermione! - le dijeron Molly y Arthur, quienes habían escuchado lo que la chica había dicho, a pesar de charlar animadamente con Jane, la mamá de Hermione.**

**- Gracias, señores Weasley - dijo ella, avergonzada.**

**Harry y Ron también la felicitaron, sin embargo, la noticia no los ponía del todo felices:**

**-¿Entonces ya no podremos estar juntos en la sala de Gryffindor? - preguntó desilusionado Harry**

**-Si podremos -repuso ella- pero debo dormir en la otra Sala... - se llevó una mano a la cintura y la otra a la barbilla, pensativa:- Realmente no se por qué...**

**Ron la miraba con una sonrisita misteriosa.**

**-¿Qué sucede? -quiso saber Hermione, intrigada.**

**-Es una lástima, ahora no podré copiarme de tus deberes por las noches-dijo burlonamente Ron**

**-¡Ron! -Gritó ella, al tiempo que le pegaba un coscorrón- Eres malo...**

**- Lo siento, no pude resistirme - argumentó el pelirrojo. Harry sonreía a su lado. Eran realmente graciosos sus amigos...**

**- ¡Miren la hora que es! -Exclamó de pronto Hermione- mi mamá debe irse a trabajar, voy a despedirme -los chicos asintieron- aguarden un momento.**

**Dicho esto se giró sobre sus talones, buscando a su mamá con la mirada. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a un chico, parado a escasos metros de ella, mirándola intensamente. Su típica mirada, fría, altanera...**

**Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia. "No ahora - pensaba- no tenías que aparecer justo ahora"**

**-Vaya, vaya - comenzó a hablar el rubio - miren a quien tenemos aquí, tanto tiempo.. Sangre sucia Granger- añadió con malicia.**

**- Malfoy - habló con la mayor indiferencia que pudo- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó, sorprendiendo a Draco. Supuestamente ella tenía que responder con desprecio, y no mantenerse tan serena como lo hacía.**

**- No creo que a ti te interese -espetó él- sigo igual que siempre, si es que quieres saber. En cambio tú -añadió con lentitud- estás muy cambiada, Sangre Sucia.**

**-Pues tú también -contradijo ella con algo de torpeza. El aire le faltaba.**

**- Hey, hey, Malfoy - intervino Harry, mirando con odio al Slytherin- Mejor vete que aquí nadie te ha llamado.**

**- Cállate, cara rajada, no tengo ganas de oír tu asquerosa voz- murmuró con odio.**

**- Vete -amenazó esta vez Ron, con los puños apretados. **

**- Otro más que se mete -replicó, rodando los ojos - faltas tú, sangre sucia.**

**Sin embargo Hermione se mantenía neutral, observando con disimulo al dueño de su corazón, sin intervenir para nada en la charla.**

**- ¡Draco! - llamó una voz potente. Era su padre que lo buscaba.**

**- Me voy -informó -pero que conste que no les tengo miedo -añadió. **

**Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí.**

**-Qué extraño que es ese Malfoy - dijo al cabo de un rato Ron- ¿no lo creen?-**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.**

**-Sí, tienes razón -dijo Hermione por su parte, observando cómo Draco se alejaba de allí, rumbo al Expresso, que abordó después de despedirse fríamente de su padre y madre.**

**- Chicos- llamó Molly- es hora de partir, venga, denme un abrazo -pidió con dulzura. **

**- Sí, y no se olviden de nosotros -añadió Jane, hablando por ella y por Arthur.**

**Sonrientes, acataron el pedido.**

**Al cabo de un rato se encontraban acomodados y asentados en uno de los tantos compartimientos del Expresso que los llevaría al colegio.**

**O§o§O**

**Mientras tanto, en otro compartimiento del tren, Draco Malfoy se encontraba sumido en una intensa reflexión interna. Al lado de él, una cargosa Pansy Parkinson, tratando de llamar vanamente la atención del chico. Y un par de gorilas comiendo sin demasiado recato unas ranas de cholote.**

**- ¡Draco!- llamaba la rubia con insistencia.-¡Draco! ¿Vas a escucharme? - preguntó cansada.**

**- No, cállate Pansy - pidió hastiado - ¿acaso no ves que estoy pensando? - preguntó despectivo.**

**- Oh, discúlpame- pidió ella, avergonzada.**

**- No pasa nada -agregó él, para luego sumirse en sus pensamientos, otra vez, siendo observado por Pansy, quien se mantenía, ahora, callada.**

**Draco estaba asombrado, esa chica que había visto no podía ser la sangre sucia Granger.**

**Era cierto que él la estaba observando deliberadamente, pero no era por otra razón que porque pensó que no era Granger, si no otra. No había más razón que esa.**

**¿Pero cómo podía ser esa Granger tan bonita y llamativa? Sí, llamativa, porque había notado varias miradas posadas en ella.**

**¿Era posible que una sabelotodo insufrible con el pelo enmarañado, con un cuerpo de niña, y para nada bonita cambiara de un día para el otro? **

**Quizás no era de un día para el otro, pero nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a la Gryffindor, más allá de divertirse un rato molestándola a ella o a sus amigos. **

**Quizás ya venía cambiando desde hacía tiempo, y no lo había notado. Sí eso debía ser. **

**En todo caso ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy gastando su preciado tiempo en conjeturas acerca del cambio de la sangre sucia? No valía la pena.**

**"Qué bajo estoy cayendo, por dios -pensaba, reprochándose mentalmente -¿cómo puedo pensar que la sangre sucia es bonita? ¡Por dios, Draco, es una sangre sucia! Ya mejor piensa en otra... mira que decir que te gusta la sangre sucia. Olvídalo" Y eso trató de hacer, pero el recuerdo de Hermione acudía con frecuencia a su mente. Y eso le molestaba muchísimo, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.**

**O§o§O**

**El viaje en tren, para suerte de todos, había transcurrido sin ningún altercado. En el ambiente se podía notar algo así como nostalgia, por parte de los chicos que cursarían el último año en Hogwarts. Miedo y nervios en los que pisarían por primera vez el colegio, y en los demás reinaba un ambiente alegre. Todos contándose lo que habían hecho durante sus vacaciones, conociendo chicos nuevos, haciéndose de amigos, etc., etc. **

**Ron y Hermione realizaron una ronda por todo el tren, cumpliendo su obligación como prefectos, y una vez terminaron de hacerla, volvieron con Harry, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, al compartimiento.**

**El tiempo pasó sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, y así sin darse cuenta, tampoco, llegaron a Hogwarts.**

**El castillo se alzaba a los lejos, imponente, retador. Nada había cambiado, todo seguía exactamente igual a la última vez que los chicos lo habían visto. Era hermoso. El juego de luces que había, los árboles siendo mecidos plácidamente por el viento, el ruido de las hojas al deslizarse libres por el césped, el sonido que producía el correr del agua en el lago. Todo era hermoso.**

**Al ingresar al gran salón pudieron notar que todos los profesores se encontraban ya presentes allí, esperándolos.**

**Notaron, también que el sombrero seleccionador ya estaba ubbicado en el tradicional taburete, esperando a que las cabecitas de los nuevos alumnos fueran introducidas en él, para poder juzgarlos y designarles la Casa a la que pertenecerían a partir de ese momento, hasta que abandonaran Hogwarts.**

**La selección fue lo primero que se hizo, los alumnos se acercaban temerosos al lugar donde estaba el sombrero, luego de haber sido llamados. Fue bastante aburrida para todos, incluso para los profesores. Algunos de los alumnos habían observado la selección de 6 generaciones y los profesores unas cuantas más, y ya les cansaba un poco. **

**Al cabo de una hora, todos los alumnos nuevos ya tenían su Casa correspondiente, y el Gran Salón se encontraba envuelto en un mar de murmullos provenientes de los estudiantes que recibían con efusividad a sus nuevos integrantes.**

**- Alumnos, orden por favor, que el Director Dumbledore quiere anunciarles algo. - pidió Minerva, subdirectora del colegio, y profesora de la materia Transformaciones.**

**Al instante todo los alumnos se callaron y esperaban atentos las palabras del Director:**

**- Es un gusto verlos de nuevo, cómo ya les dije antes -comenzó Dumbledore- quería comunicarles una noticia importante. - informó- Como saben, además de prefectos también existen Premios Anuales... ¿saben qué son? -preguntó a los chicos, obteniendo como respuesta un gesto afirmativo de una gran parte, y una minoría que no sabía- Bien, les explico brevemente. Es un premio que se le da al alumno aplicado, responsable, que siempre tuvo notas sobresalientes como también una buena disciplina.-miró a sus alumnos, buscando alguna duda en los rostros de ellos, pero no las encontró, por lo tanto, prosiguió hablando:- después de mucha meditación se ha llegado a la conclusión de que dos alumnos de séptimo año, pertenecientes a Gryffindor y Slytherin -las mesas de las anteriores casa estallaron en vivas, compitiendo entre ellas ara ver quién se escuchaba con más fuerza- Los estudiantes han sido avisados previamente de su nueva situación, entonces sé que algunos de ustedes ya lo sabrán, pero para los que no lo saben los Premios Anuales designados son Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor - varias miradas envidiosas se depositaron en ella, al tiempo que los colores se le subían al rostro- y Draco Malfoy, por parte de Slytherin -anunció finalmente, esbozando una sonrisa amable.**

**Así como miraron con envidia a Hermione, también lo miraron a Draco de esa manera. Y no era para menos. Prefectos y Premios Anuales, vaya uno a saber que derechos tendrían ahora...**

**Para Hermione esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. La ponía alegre por un lado y triste por el otro. Ahora lo vería más seguido, hasta compartiría una Sala con él. Pero eso implicaba también, más dolor, más insultos hacia ella. No podría soportarlo.**

**Se deprimió un poco, y se mantuvo ausente durante el resto de la Ceremonia, esperando con ansias el momento de irse a dormir, para olvidar por un rato, aunque sea, su dolor, y soñar lo imposible...**

**Draco por su parte, no se sorprendió de que Granger resultara Premio Anual era demasiado obvio que así sería. Él tampoco estuvo muy presente durante todo el tiempo que duró la ceremonia. **

**Apenas probaron bocado, y contestaron sin demasiado interés a las preguntas que les hacían.**

**-¡Bueno!- habló de pronto Dumbledore, una vez terminaron de cenar- A dormir todos... no quiero gente rondando por el pasillo, ¡a la cama! Que tengan buenas noches-concluyó**

**El ruido de las sillas al deslizarse inundó el salón. Todos se habían levantado ya, y emprendían el camino hasta sus habitaciones. Algunos caminaban arrastrando los pies, cansados, y otros caminaban con ligereza, todavía con las energías al máximo, principalmente los más pequeños que ansiaban conocer la Torre de su casa.**

**- ¿Nos vemos mañana, Hermione? -preguntó Ron, mientras se alejaba de ella.**

**- Sí, chicos -contestó la chica emprendiendo el camino contrario al que hacían sus amigos.- Nos vemos, hasta mañana chicos.**

**- Adiós, Hermione - dijo Harry.**

**- Hasta luego - se despidió Ron, agitando su brazo.**

**En la sala Común de los Premios Anuales, Draco y Hermione, inevitablemente, se encontraron...**

**Recostado en un amplio sillón se encontraba el chico. Debió haberse retirado antes de que terminara la Ceremonia, de otro modo no se explicaba cómo era que ya estaba cambiado y recostado tan plácidamente.**

**-Vaya, después de todo resultaste un Premio Anual, Malfoy.- habló Hermione, despojándose de la túnica, y arrojándola sobre uno de los escritorios que había.**

**Draco se quedó callado y solo asintió con la cabeza, mirando con curiosidad algo disimulada.**

**-Así que desde este año tendremos una sala común....-dijo como al pasar Hermione, tratando de, por lo menos, lograr cruzar alguna palabra amistosa con el chico. Pero no, con él no se podía hablar dos segundos sin recibir un insulto:**

**-Pues sí - respondió desdeñoso Draco - así lo impuso Dumbledore y no puedo hacer nada para negarme... por desgracia, tener que soportarte... -se quejó.**

**- Malfoy... - comenzó ella, tomando valor de no sabía dónde - No pretendo soportar tus insultos, ni tus indirectas por ningún tiempo más - **_No, ya no derramaré lágrimas por ti, no te lo mereces"_**- así que vete haciéndote la idea de que ahora en más serás mi compañero de habitación... ¡te guste o no! Así que, si quieres tener la fiesta en paz, empieza por respetarme y llevarte bien conmigo, por más que me odies. Si no quieres no me dirijas la palabra. Pero no quiero insultos... ya no más - terminó de decir ella, con la cara roja por la rabia, y el dolor, que le provocaba esta situación que se repetía constantemente con el rubio.**

**-Quizás sí podamos llevarnos bien...- murmuro él, en voz muy baja y se acercó a ella arrinconándola peligrosamente contra la pared. Apoyó ambas manos a los costados de la chica, y la miraba muy de cerca. Podía sentir el aroma a vainilla que ella emanaba, podía sentir que la respiración agitada de la chica le provocaba un suave cosquilleo en su rostro.**

**Era deliciosa... lástima que fuera una sangre sucia....**

**- ¿Qué haces, Malfoy? ¿Por qué me miras así? - Preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. Si bien no le provocaba demasiado disgusto tener al chico tan cerca, recelaba de sus acciones. Había aprendido eso con el paso del tiempo. Uno nunca debía confiar en lo que un Slytherin hacía, ni decía, y muchos menos si se trataba de Malfoy.**

**Sin embargo, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sentía que se mareaba teniéndolo tan cerca. Su perfume de hombre emanando por cada poro, su aliento fresco, sus hermosos y gélidos ojos grises tan cerca. Esos ojos por los cuales tantas veces había suspirado, deseando con fervor que los posara en ella y que, en vez de odio, le profesaran amor.**

**Era único.**

**Muchas veces había intentado encontrar en la mirada de otros chicos lo que Draco tenía en la suya. Muchas veces había intentado compararlo con otros, pero todos se quedaban disminuidos ante él, ante su personalidad arrogante.**

**Definitivamente, aunque fuese difícil de aceptar: Era único.**

**Movió la cabeza, provocando que algunos de sus rizos acariciaran suavemente, sin intención, el rostro del chico.**

**Draco se mantenía en un sopor, una lucha interna. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué es esta ridícula situación? Esto es una estupidez, ¿cómo se me puede pasar alguna vez por la cabeza besar a la sangre sucia? Ni que fuera la chica más agraciada del mundo... Demonios, malditas hormonas." **

**- ¿Qué hago? -preguntó de pronto, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias que le daba su cabeza. Acercó con lentitud su rostro al de ella, y lo mantuvo a escasos centímetros. El corazón le latía a mil, no sabía qué estaba haciendo... Hermione por su parte, estaba estática, sin saber qué hacer...**

**-Malfoy -llamó ella, en un susurro- ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que estás haciendo? - volvió a preguntar, esforzándose por permanecer serena y no ceder ante los inaguantables deseos de robarle un beso a esa boca que tantas veces había imaginado suya.**

**- Nada - reaccionó a duras penas Draco, antes de cometer lo que el llamaría Una Estupidez. Permaneció unos segundos más en la misma posición, pero los rostros más alejados, mirándose fijamente. Queriendo descifrar la mirada de la chica, como también Hermione quería descifrar la mirada de él.**

**Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo que no debía, se alejó bruscamente de ella, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejando estupefacta a Hermione.**

**Una lágrima solitaria volvió a recorrer su mejilla, por el mismo lugar que lo había hecho la primera que había derramado ese día en su casa. Y siempre por la misma razón. Draco Malfoy...**

**Permanecía en la misma posición en la que Draco la había dejado, apoyada en la pared, obligándose a si misma a reaccionar...**

**"¿Qué fue eso? No pudo ser lo que me imagino... por dios, Hermione estás loca... Draco Malfoy jamás te besaría, que no te pasen por la cabeza ideas locas. Resígnate... él no te ama y nunca lo hará. Ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza besarte... Eres una tonta por enamorarte de él, eres una tonta, una ilusa. Demonios... ¿por qué él? "**

**Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, pero ella las retenía con esfuerzo. **_"No lloraré más, nunca más lloraré por ti, Draco Malfoy" _**-se juró a ella misma, sin saber cuán difícil sería mantener en pie la promesa...**

**Con paso cansino se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo. En mente no había cabida para nada más que la imagen de Draco Malfoy a escasos centímetros de su rostro, tan deseable, tan él...**

**Sin darse cuenta, hundida en esos pensamientos, pensándolo, se durmió en un sueño intranquilo, pero al fin y al cabo, durmió.**

**Draco salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño, rogando mentalmente que ella no estuviese aún allí, no podría verla otra vez.**

**Abrió con rapidez la puerta, y la cerró tras sí, para luego apoyarse y respirar profundo.**

**Se acomodó el pelo con un gesto automático y se acercó al espejo que había sobre el lavabo, apoyó ambas manos en él, y se miró fijamente al espejo. Éste le devolvió la imagen de un joven de 17 años, de intensos ojos grises con unas leves ojeras, apenas perceptibles, de su piel pálida goteaban algunas gotas de agua, ya que se había mojado el rostro, y su pelo rubio caía desordenado por su frente. No era de las mejores imágenes que había visto...**

**Volvió a mojarse el rostro, tratando de despejarse. La situación vivida con la sangre sucia no lo dejaba tranquilo. Él nunca acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas... **

**¿Por qué había tenido esa debilidad frente a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo con la sangre sucia? No podía haber caído tan bajo...**

**Se llevó una mano al pecho y estrujó con impotencia la tela de la camisa, queriendo borrar para siempre de él el aroma que había dejado impregnado en su ropa, borrar el recuerdo de su boca carmesí y de sus hechizantes ojos miel...**

**Se golpeó el costado de la cabeza con una mano, tomó la toalla que había al costado del lavabo y se refregó con fuerza, y suspiró hondo. Dio una última ojeada a su imagen y se volvió a la habitación.**

**Se acostó, eran la 12:30, cerró los ojos y antes de caer dormido susurró un nombre..."Granger..."**

**Algo había empezado a crecer en él, contra su voluntad. Sí el hubiese podido elegir entre dejar que ese sentimiento se empezara a gestar y no dejarlo, afirmaría con total seguridad que no lo permitiría... pero él nada podía hacer contra lo que se llama Corazón, que no atiende razones ni peticiones, sólo actúa como cree mejor... y a veces lo que él cree mejor, no lo es para nosotros...**

**Algo que nunca había conocido en la totalidad de su sentido se gestaba en un rinconcito de su frío e impenetrable corazón. Algo nuevo y diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes por alguna persona, pero no quería darse cuenta... no lo quería aceptar. Y haría todo lo posible por vencerlo... Un Malfoy no se dejaría controlar.**

** -(¯v´¯)- Fin...?? -(¯v´¯)- **

**Que tal??? Les gustó????? Espero que si, dejen reviews!!!**


End file.
